Obtaining the Unobtainable
by Tears For Itachi
Summary: Sakura has been lusting after her unobtainable teacher for far too long, and now she's going to do something about it. Smut. KakashiXSakura.


Sakura didn't know when she had first started lusting after her teacher. When she met him she was only a twelve year old girl, obsessed with the broody and unobtainable Sasuke. Now, at eighteen, she had transferred that obsession to her perverted and unobtainable sensei. Perhaps her fascination began the day Ino had stared a tad too long at Kakashi when she came to get her friend from team practice. Unpleasant heat flared somewhere deep in Sakura's gut, but it took her years to actually realize that that boiling feeling was jealousy. Or perhaps it was when she was fifteen and Kakashi had held her down during a spar. Instead of retaliating Sakura had simply reveled in the strange sensation in her lower stomach. It had taken months for her to look at her sensei without blushing.

When the attraction began didn't matter though. All Sakura knew is that for far too long she had lusted after a man who she could never have. That's not to say she didn't try to find satisfaction with other men. She had dated and slept with a few, but none could even begin to compare to that simple non-sexual tackle she'd experienced with Kakashi.

This unhealthy obsession Sakura had with her teacher was taking over every aspect of her life. Relationships had crumbled, her fantasies distracted her from meetings and lessons, and her team was suffering because she couldn't bring herself to face that man more than absolutely necessary. Sakura knew she had to do something. But what? Getting over him by avoidance obviously hadn't worked, and neither had sleeping with other people. If anything, her desire for Kakashi was only getting stronger the more she abstained. What could she do...

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just sleep with him already?"<p>

"Ino!" Sakura exclaimed, her voice rising about three octaves. When she had told Ino of her problem she had expected an actual answer, not her libido's desire voiced by someone else!

Ino just looked at her through long blonde lashes. "Look, you've already tried basically every other option. There's no rule against it, and Kakashi doesn't seem like the kind of guy to say no".

"I can't just - I can't seduce my teacher!"

"Why?"

"He's my teacher"

Ino shrugged and shot back, "That doesn't mean anything. Give me one other reason, just one".

Sakura reeled back and sputtered, attempting to think of a good reason for her reluctance. Nothing. She could not think of a single other reason that she couldn't have sex with Kakashi other than he was her sensei. There was a large age gap, but that hardly mattered in ninja villages. He may be perverted, but men her age and younger were as well.

Finally Sakura managed a strangled, "He wouldn't be interested in me. To him I'm just that twelve year old he first met".

"And that Sakura, is something we can easily change". Ino smirked.

Sakura gulped.

* * *

><p>Ino and Sakura stood before Tsunade in the hospital, relaying to her the important issues that had come up during their shift at the hospital that needed to be resolved.<p>

"-shortage of bandages in the left wing, Miss Takahashi has once again butchered a simple bone resetting, and we recently discovered that Hatake Kakashi hasn't had a routine check up in over five years" Ino winked at Sakura as Tsunade's frown deepened.

"That man is always trying to get out of his physicals" the Hokage glanced down at her clipboard and made some brief notes, "Sakura, could you come in tomorrow and make sure Kakashi behaves?"

"She's completely free tomorrow! Set the appointment for 1:00, she'll be there!" Ino exclaimed as she began to pull a startled Sakura from an even more startled Tsunade.

"...you're dismissed" she announced to an empty hospital hallway.

Sakura walked into the hospital the next day at 12:30, awkwardly pulling down the skirt of her hospital uniform - the one she wore three years ago. Three years ago she had been an A-cup with the hips of a pre-teen boy. Three years ago she had had short hair and no sex appeal to speak of. Three years ago she had still been lusting after her sensei. It was this realization that made Sakura remember why she was allowing her breasts to push themselves up and out of her uniform and why her usually sensible footwear had been replaced by more sensual kitten heels that allowed her already exposed legs to look even longer than before. With a new sense of resolve Sakura gripped her clipboard and waited for her sensei to arrive.

At exactly forty-five minutes past one Kakashi finally poked his head into the waiting room. He walked up to the front desk and smiled through his mask at the receptionist seated behind it.

"Mahhh, looks like I came too late to keep my appointment. Such a shame. Well, goodbye the-"

He was cut off as the Sakura sauntered into the room, a smirk playing at the edges of her pink lips.

"Don't worry Hatake-san. I left my entire afternoon open to take care of you. We wouldn't want you to miss such an important appointment, now would we?"

Kakashi's gaze swept up over the pink haired woman's body, his visible eye lingering briefly where her womanly assets were most put on display. Before Sakura could even be sure though his eye closed in his typical smile.

"You really didn't need to make an exception for me Sakura-chan" he said, his tone implying that he most definitely would have preferred if she had sent him on his merry way instead of waiting for him to show up.

"It wasn't a problem at all," Sakura smiled right back "after all, I am very used to waiting for you. Now, if you would just come back here we'll get your check-up started."

Kakashi grumbled as he followed Sakura down a maze of hospital hallways. His place behind her granted him a great view of her rounded behind and creamy legs. Oh, he had known that Sakura was growing up to be a beautiful woman, but the hospital uniform that was not at all supposed to be flattering suddenly became the perfect outfit to accentuate all of her new features. He didn't know who was in charge of dressing the hospital staff, but from the way Sakura's chest had spilled over the top of her dress he assumed that the person was either very negligent or very perverted. He hoped for his student's sake that it was the first.

Kakashi was disrupted from his thoughts though as Sakura dropped the pen that had been previously attached to her front pocket. The butt that he had been admiring became even more prominent as Sakura bent down to retrieve the pen. 'Dear lord', Kakashi prayed as he swore he glimpsed a flash of red lace. This was a scene that could have been directly out of Icha Icha. Sakura straightened herself again and smiled over her shoulder at Kakashi.

"Oops".

Dear god, it was almost like she was trying to seduce him.

* * *

><p>"Change into this and sit up on the table" Sakura ordered, making notes on that infuriating clipboard.<p>

Kakashi knew better than to argue with Sakura when she was with a patient, even when that patient was him. With little regard for his own modesty he began to strip, knowing that the male body was nothing she hadn't seen before. Sakura, on the other hand, begged to differ. With each article of clothing that fell to the floor she felt her arousal grow. Instead of turning her back as she usually would have, Sakura leaned against the counter and allowed herself the pleasure of being treated to an involuntary strip show. Only when Kakashi had stripped completely and donned the unflattering hospital robe did he turn to her once again, only to be met with heavily lidded green eyes.

"Very good Sensei. Now you just have to get up" Sakura pointed to the table. "on there".

The paper crinkled as Kakashi sat, feeling more exposed in the gown than he had naked. Sakura's lingering glances weren't helping.

"Okay, first things first. Give me your left arm so we can get your blood pressure" Sakura's slim fingers wrapped themselves suggestively around Kakashi's well muscled arm. He was sure that the last doctor who did this hadn't touched him this much. Then again, his last doctor also hadn't been his student. Yes, of course. Sakura felt comfortable around him, that's why she was initiating so much physical contact.

Kakashi carried on trying to convince himself of this as Sakura continued touching every available inch of his skin. After the blood pressure test she leaned in very close, presenting Kakashi with a phenomenal view down her shirt and she told him to push down his mask and open his mouth. Too distracted by her cleavage to argue, he simply nodded his assent and allowed her to bare his face. With a small smile she pushed his tongue down with a flat wooden popsicle to look down his throat, completely standard. She traced his bottom lip with her thumb...not so standard, but still within the rights of a student, Kakashi assured himself.

"Everything is normal in here Sensei" Sakura said, still holding his tongue down.

"...Gaths ooood" he responded after a few seconds.

She finally removed the popsicle stick, then moved to his side to examine his ears. Her chest brushed his bicep as her breath ghosted across the shell of his right ear. Sakura's left hand steadied itself on his forearm as she leaned even further into his body.

There was no way she was doing this on accident. Kakashi was no stranger to the art of seduction, and his cute little student was doing a rather spectacular job of it, even if it was a tad obvious. Everything she did hinted at sex and the pleasure it could bring. Why was Sakura doing this though? It could possibly be a bet between her and her teammates. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been the victim of their antics. But no, Naruto and Sasuke would never have allowed Sakura to throw herself at their sensei, even if it was for a prank. No, this was something else. Perhaps Sakura was under the influence, as her dilated pupils and elevated heartbeat would indicate. Kakashi took an inconspicuous sniff of Sakura's person (which wasn't particularly difficult, considering her proximity) to see if she smelled at all of her master's favorite drink. Instead of smelling of sake though, Sakura smelled musky and seductive. Eyes wide, Kakashi finally realized why his student was attempting to seduce him. She was attracted to him, her teacher who was over ten years her senior. Sakura...lovely, innocent, idealistic Sakura, wanted him in the most carnal of ways.

Kakashi was a good man at heart. He cared deeply for his comrades and his village, and wouldn't hesitate to put his life on the line for either. His moral code was strict, and he always looked after his students with singleminded vigilance. Kakashi was also a pervert though, and when presented with a young, attractive, and very willing woman - he stood no chance of resisting.

As soon as Sakura pulled the flashlight from Kakashi's ear Kakashi turned his head and grabbed her arm. Her eyes widened and her breath came quickly through slightly parted lips.

"What you lack for in subtlety you definately make up with eagerness" Kakashi said as he leaned forward and inserted himself into Sakura's personal space. He stopped when his face was just centimeters from hers and their breath warmly mingled between them. When he spoke again Sakura was almost sure she felt his lips moving.

"So Sakura, what are you going to do?"

For a good five seconds Sakura stood frozen in the intimate position, unable to comprehend that the man she had wanted for so long was willing and, from the looks of it, more than ready. She blinked then looked directly into his eyes. Black and red gazed back, misted with unmistakable attraction and desire. Everything stopped and happened at once. In one wild second Sakura closed the space and melded her lips against Kakashi's with the passion that had long been building up inside of her. He responded with equal fervor, wrapping his arms around her while simultaneously opening his mouth to lightly suckle Sakura's bottom lip. A soft moan escaped her as his teeth scraped the sensitive flesh and she responded with a light flick of her tongue against his upper lip. Taking the hint, Kakashi's own tongue ventured to meet hers. There was no struggle for dominance, only caressing and sucking and sensual massaging which made Sakura's head spin and stomach clench with anticipation.

Sakura wrapped her fingers into her teacher's silver locks and used her grip to maintain their contact as she climbed onto to examination table, straddling him as she sat. His low growl was swallowed by their fervent kissing. Sakura smirked as she broke the kiss and quickly reattached her lips to the sensitive skin just behind his ear. _That _moan was not so easily hidden.

"S-sakura, how far are you planning on taking this?" Kakashi groaned out, his head tilted back to allow his student better access to his neck.

Sakura leaned back, talking a moment to appreciate the rather magnificent hickey she had managed to leave on his neck. Sure, no one would see it, but it was more than enough knowing his mask hid more than good looks. Kakashi was also taking the brief break in their passion to admire his work. Sakura's lips were dark pink, kiss-swollen, and glistening, her cheeks flushed and her eyes were half lidded, glazed with lust.

Voice husky, she responded, "do you honestly think I would dress up like an Icha Icha character, seduce my sensei, and practically climb top of him if I didn't want to take it all the way?"

"I suppose not" he smirked.

Sakura yelped when Kakashi easily flipped their positions.

"Kakas-mffmmhhh"

He kissed her again, and Sakura would be damned if it wasn't the best kiss she'd ever had. The earlier desperation that she hadn't even noticed before was gone, replaced with a gentleness that could only be described as debilitatingly erotic. He pressed into her until she laid flat on her back, his body covering every inch of hers. Sakura reached up, her fingers groping his well muscled back in search of the strings that held Kakashi's gown together. He reared back just as she began to pull, kneeling between her legs.

"You first" Kakashi growled.

Sakura licked her lips as she reached down and began to unhook the straining buttons at the top of her dress. Her former teacher's gaze darkened as he followed the strip of skin that was further revealed with each button. When her uniform was finally completely open she hooked her legs around Kakashi's, pulling herself up and flinging away the dress.

"I knew I saw red lace" Kakashi said as he pushed his hands beneath the cups of her bra, squeezing the soft mounds before gently tweaking the nipples. Sakura pushed her chest further into his skilled hands as he forced the bra up over her breasts, only to fall back once again when his hot mouth attached itself to her pink nipple. He twirled his tongue around the entirety before taking the erect tip between his teeth and softly pulling. Sakura twisted her head to the side and bit her lip in pleasure. Kakashi languidly stroked his tongue across the abused flesh before repeating his actions on the other side. Sakura, floating in her own world of lust, failed to notice his free hand trailing down her now exposed stomach until his palm rubbed firmly over her cloth covered core.

"Ah!"

Sakura's moan escaped despite her best efforts. Looking up, Kakashi relinquished her nipple and redirected his attention her her deliciously exposed neck. He nipped and sucked along the pale column of her throat, every once and a while accompanying his ministrations with a stroke to her increasingly dampening womanhood. Just when Sakura didn't think she could take the attention anymore, a single finger deftly pushed aside the covering of her panties and sunk fully into her heat.

Sakura's mouth fell open in a soundless gasp of pleasure. Smirking against a fresh hickey, Kakashi added another finger to her tight heat alongside the first while maneuvering his thumb to rub directly onto her swollen clit. Kakashi drew his fingers back, then thrust them deeper than before, pressing them up into his student's G-spot. Soon Sakura lay panting beneath him, her hips following the movement of his hand as she began to feel the sweet, coiling heat of an orgasm gather in her stomach. Just before she reached what she was sure would be the most powerful climax of her life however, Kakashi withdrew his hand completely. Confused and more than a little bit frustrated, Sakura glared with hazy eyes up at her teacher's smug face.

"Why'd you st-"

Was all she managed to say before Kakashi threw her knees over his shoulders and descended to languorously lick between her slick folds. The pink haired woman's back arched off of the examination table as she locked her legs behind his head and wrapped her hands into his silver hair, pushing him further into her core. His nose rubbed into her clit as his tongue further explored her drenched opening. Sakura wasn't sure he could breathe, but, to be honest, she wasn't even sure she could. Her legs trembled and she ground herself onto his tongue as she once again felt the approach of an explosive orgasm. Just as she verged on the edge of her climax, Kakashi's mouth moved upwards and attached itself viciously around her nub.

With one ruthless suck Sakura's vision was covered over in white fog and, with a desperate groan, she came. Her toes curled into his gown and her eyes rolled back in delicious ecstasy. Every muscle tightened and relaxed at once, and she came back from the pleasure to find Kakashi leering up at her from between her legs, his thumb massaging firmly into her abdomen, an action which surprisingly began to bring back the burn of arousal despite her recent release.

"And how was that, Sakura?" Kakashi asked smugly as he scraped his stubble against the sensitive inside of her thigh.

Sakura growled and used her grip on his hair to pull him up for a sloppy kiss. Her taste on his tongue was musky and undoubtedly arousing, and she couldn't help but wonder how he himself tasted. A bite to her lip jolted Sakura out of her lustful musings and she took advantage Kakashi's distraction to push him onto his back. Only when she desperately reached to de-clothe him though did she remember that his hospital gown opened from the back. Eyes narrowed, Sakura grabbed the fabric in her hands and ripped it from hem to neckline. She didn't even glance at Kakashi's face to gauge his reaction to her enthusiasm, she was too busy staring at another part of his body.

He was big. Bigger than her previous lovers by perhaps an inch or two, and a bit thicker around as well. Rather than scaring her, his size only spurred Sakura on in her pursuit of seduction (which was going rather well, if she did say so herself).

"So Sakura, are you going to stare all day" Her sensei asked, obviously amused, "or are you going to do something?"

"Keep up like that and maybe I'll just leave you here" Sakura threatened.

"You wouldn't dare"

Sakura only teased him for a second more before responding, "You're right, I wouldn't".

That said, she once again turned her attention to his pulsing cock. It was fully hard against his stomach and pearly liquid leaked from the slit. Sakura brought her palm to her mouth and licked it before wrapping it firmly around his length. A choked grunt came from above her and Sakura knew that Kakashi was already very aroused. Not wanting him to cum and finish before the main event even began Sakura mumbled against the base of his dick.

"Don't cum."

She could practically feel his glare.

"I won't be climaxing until you're a writhing mess beneath me" he responded, though she could hear the strain in his husky voice.

"If you say so."

If you asked him, that sounded a bit like a challenge. It seemed even more like a challenge when her pink lips wrapped themselves around him and went down down down until her nose was buried in the curly hair at the base of his cock. Then she sucked, and oh god, Kakashi was sure she was going to win. The suction as she worked her way back up his length, tongue tracing the veins, was divine, and the way she flicked the slit before tenderly suckling the head made his eyes cross. Kakashi was sure he wouldn't last much longer, especially when her lashes fluttered and her green orbs locked lustily with his own. Luckily though, she abandoned his erection and instead began to litter kisses across his stomach, moving upward and lightly tonguing a nipple before lifting her head and staring down at Kakashi's slightly flushed face. She grinned.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, falling backwards until she was once again the one laying on her back.

Before she could so much as grab onto him Kakashi leaned himself on all fours on top of her and, with a deft twist of his hips, he seated himself fully into her wet heat. Sakura's nails scraped at his back with ferocious ecstasy as her mouth gaped with the unexpected intrusion. He sat still within her for a couple of seconds, allowing both of them to become accustomed to the feel of the other before pulling back and forcefully thrusting himself into her yet again. This was not the tender lovemaking of newlyweds, nor the fumbling awkwardness of drunken one night stands. What Kakashi and Sakura were doing was good, old fashioned fucking. With each slap of his skin on hers Sakura gasped and moaned and pleaded, all the while throwing her head back and grinding her hips into his with a singleminded intensity.

He lifted her thighs in his strong arms and held her lower half aloft as he continued to pound into her, giving him an excellent view of not only her bouncing tits and wonton face, but also of the place of their joining. There was nothing more erotic than watching himself sink into her heat, feeling the tightness and the welcoming warmth of his once-student wrapped around him. The naughtiness of what they were doing did not escape Kakashi in the slightest, and he reveled in the taboo of their copulation, relating it secretly in his head to a particularly raunchy volume of Icha Icha.

Sakura's mind, on the other hand, was as far from Icha Icha as a mind could be. All of her attention was focused on the steady stabs of pleasure shooting up her spine and fizzling in her brain, making independent thought nearly impossible. Her moans echoed his as the slap of skin on skin became louder and faster. Once again, Sakura felt herself nearing completion. Her legs wrapped tightly around his muscled waist, driving him even deeper into her core. Reality was fading, and all that existed was his cock and the blinding nirvana into which she was spiraling. With one more thrust she flew off the edge into oblivion. Sakura's eyes rolled back as her body locked into place, the pleasure almost too intense for her to endure.

Kakashi moaned as Sakura's core pulsed around him. With a final burst of energy he rammed himself into her, abandoning rhythm and finesse for pure, animalistic rutting. His forehead fell into the hollow of Sakura's sweaty clavicle as he hunched into her body. He buried himself into her one last time, then his abdomen clenched and he allowed himself to reach his peak. Hot seed pulsed into her canal as Kakashi grabbed Sakura as tightly as he could, his arms wrapping around her tight enough to bruise. Luckily, he wasn't too worried about hurting the strong kunoichi, whether it be bruising or crushing as he fell on top of her, softening cock still lodged in her core.

Too tired to move him Sakura simply hooked her arms around his neck and laid back in an attempt to gain her bearings. She had finally fulfilled her desire and had sex with her teacher. The sex was marvelous, absolutely the best she had ever had. Her body roiled with contentment and Kakashi's warm weight on top of her was lovely. Sakura smiled as his silver hairs tickled her nose and a soft snore ghosted across her neck. Sakura didn't know when she had first started lusting after her teacher, and she sure as hell didn't know when she was going to stop loving him.

* * *

><p>Well, thank you for being a part of my first smut. If you have actually made it this far then I congratulate you on your perseverance. If you see anything wrong with this then feel free to tell me. The same goes for something good that you'd like to see again. I'm not overly fond of the beginning, but there's not much of a chance of me going back and re-writing it.<p> 


End file.
